


Limericks around the Campfire

by Aoife, hhertzof, IShouldBeWriting, SailorSol



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: AR Meetup 2016, Gen, Limericks, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What wranglers get up to when camping in the Catskills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limericks around the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts), [evitably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/gifts), [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts), [Gesundheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gesundheit/gifts), [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts), [supergreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/gifts), [misslucy21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/gifts).



There once was a man from Kentucky  
Who thought that horses were yucky  
One sunny day  
He took a roll in the hay  
And that's where he found Cap and Bucky

* * *

One night we sat round the campfire  
And in quiet whispers conspired  
That come Sunday morn  
With biscuits and porn  
That we should return to the Shire

* * *

The wranglers of AR considered  
That perhaps denial's a river  
Whether the rule of 3  
Was really the key  
But sometimes the users will dither

* * *

The wranglers at lunch said they hate  
When users don't disambiguate  
Or when a new show  
Has a name we all know  
Rewrangling makes them irate

* * *

Rivers named Tam or named Song  
Then Castiel's canonical was wrong  
Two Amy Ponds  
And multiple Bonds  
And the Doctor's tag tree is so long

* * *

The autocomplete runs amuck  
When users their tags they do fuck  
Character/Reader  
John & St. Peter  
Supernatural's still cursing Chuck

* * *

S'mores, biscuits, and challah  
We still need a a wrangler for Allah  
AR's in a jam  
Recuitment be damned  
Maybe Marvel will lend us T'Challa


End file.
